


Date night

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt had dragged Logan to a fancy restaurant. He has an idea to make him relax.





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge maritombola by Landedifandom, prompt: 44 - restaurant

Kurt had dragged Logan to a fancy restaurant. He had forced him to wear a suit and even a bowtie. He had said that he had wanted a romantic night out for once, and Wolverine couldn't say no to his boyfriend. But that didn't change the fact that he _hated_ those constricting clothes.

On the contrary Kurt loved being fabulous. He felt wonderful every time he could dress up. And, by God, he _loved_ seeing Logan well dressed. He was so handsome, he would have fucked him against the nearest wall. And he planned to as soon as they got home.

It was clear that Logan wasn't comfortable as they were ordering their food and he surely didn't like the fact that there wasn't beer on the menu, only wine.

When the waiter poured them some red wine Kurt had to prevent Logan from drinking it in one gulp, leaning towards him on the table to hold his hand.

-Relax, mein Lieber, it's just one evening.- he sweetly reassured him.

-Yeah, I know... But I can't stand these clothes.- he made a pause to loosen his shirt's collar with a finger. -I'm sorry, I'm ruining our date.-

Kurt smirked mischievously.

-You know, I think I know how to make you like this place.-

Logan's eyes lightened as he smirked back.

-Yeah?-

Nightcrawler looked around to make sure no one was watching them, then he took his handkerchief and tossed it under the long tablecloth.

-Could you get it from me?- he simply said.

Wolverine looked around too before kneeling under the table, disappearing completely under it.

Kurt spread his legs and signed to his lover to come closer with a finger.

Logan didn't need further explanation to understand what to do: he promptly undid his boyfriend's trousers and freed his member. He started to kiss and lick it.

The German rested his elbow on the table and casually pressed his knuckles on his lips, looking outside the big window beside their table.

As Wolverine's mouth teased him and excited him his breathing got heavier. He was doing his best to control himself and for the moment no one had noticed his lover's disappearance.

Logan smelled and tasted the other's excitement, which only made him put more effort in giving him pleasure. He skilfully sucked him off, feeling a rush of pride every time he could hear a faint sigh or he could feel Kurt shiver.

The German half-closed his eyes as pleasure built inside him; he placed his free hand on the tablecloth on his lap to grab it and prevent it from moving together with his boyfriend's head.

The Canadian was excited too, but he was too busy giving pleasure to think about taking it. He did his best to satisfy his lover, sucking and licking, his eyes closed to focus better on his job.

Kurt held his breath and tensed when he came, choking a moan in his throat as he unloaded inside Logan's warm and welcoming mouth.

Wolverine swallowed and licked him clean, then he fixed his clothes. He retrieved the handkerchief and crawled out to sit back in his place. His shirt's collar didn't feel so tight anymore since his trousers were way more uncomfortable at the moment.

He handed the handkerchief back to its owner, smirking mischievously.

-Here.- he said.

Nightcrawler grinned and took it.

-Feeling better?- he slyly asked.

-Let's just say that I have another problem to think about.-

They chuckled.

-I'll take good care of it when we'll get back home.- Kurt lustfully promised.

Logan could feel his boyfriend's foot caress his leg. He shivered in anticipation.

-Can't wait.- he replied.


End file.
